She Will Be Loved
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Uma Harmony com a música do Marron5.


**She Will Be Loved**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence! TODO MUNDO sabe disso se não eu que seria bilionária e não a J.K!

**Notas: **uma song velha com uma música velha aqui! Maaaas que eu acho perfeita! A música é claro! LOL

Caminhava um jovem Potter pelas terras de Hogwarts.

Harry era seu nome, porém esse jovem de cabelos rebeldes e negros e belíssimos orbes verdes, tinha um problema.

Seu problema possuía nome e sobrenome Hermione Granger.

O garoto, quase homem, devo dizer, amava perdidamente a amiga. Ele não sabia se não agia de forma correta, ou simplesmente ao era notado pelo sentimento não ser recíproco. Afinal, quando você não imagina algo, naturalmente não passa por sua cabeça!

Voltando ao assunto Hermione, o jovem Potter tinha um dilema em mãos.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her, _

_She always belonged to someone else _

_Rainha da beleza de apenas 18 anos, ela _

_Tinha alguns problemas com si mesma _

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la, ela _

_Sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa _

Passaram-se tempos e já não mais em Hogwarts o garoto acabou por desistir da amiga, em questões amorosas, mas, não mandamos no coração, então foi uma das coisas que ele não conseguiu fazer!

Decidiu então contar à ela de seus sentimentos, escolheu tudo ao gosto da tão amada amiga e tudo daria certo, mas nem tudo na sua vida era perfeito.

A menina-mulher já possuía seu garoto-homem, ou talvez só garoto e mais uma vez as esperanças de Harry foram partidas em centenas.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times _

_But somehow, I want more _

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas _

_E acabei em frente a sua porta _

_Eu tive você por tantas vezes, _

_Mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais _

Tempos não tão alongados passaram, coisas de semanas e mais uma vez o menino que sobreviveu tinha um largo sorriso no rosto! Só seria maior se a tivesse pra si!

Embora ele visse a menina amiga cabisbaixa pelos cantos, isso, quando a encontrava, ele se sentia bem sabendo que teria mais uma chance!

Sozinha novamente, somente a espera dele! Era o que pensava.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to say a while _

_And she will be loved (x2) _

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get so insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore _

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo _

_Procure a garota com o sorriso partido _

_Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo _

_E ela será amada_

_Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta _

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita _

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ficar tão inseguro _

_Isso não importa mais _

Palavras de conforto, tranquilizantes, foi isso que dei, que disse à ela, e parece que aceitou, nosso vínculo se fez maior e mais forte.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to say a while _

_And she will be loved_

_Nem sempre arco-íris e borboletas _

_É o compromisso que nos move juntamente _

_Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta _

_Você pode vir qualquer hora que você quiser _

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo _

_Procure a garota com o sorriso partido _

_Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo _

_E ela será amada_

E o mais contraditório é que naquele beijo que aconteceu bem depois das palavras foi que eu descobri que por mais que a amasse o que importava pra mim era que ela fosse feliz, com isso eu estaria feliz, e como ela não sentia o mesmo que eu por ela, eu decidi deixa-la ir...

Isso fez com que minhas tentativas e empreitadas valessem de nada, mas eu descobri realmente o que o amor significa e que eu a amei por isso.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to say a while _

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

_Eu sei onde você se esconde _

_Sozinha no seu carro _

_Sei todas as coisas que fazem você ser quem é _

_Eu sei que adeus não significa nada _

_Volta e me pede pra que segure toda vez que ela cair _

_Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta _

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda _

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias _

_Do lado de fora, na esquina, na chuva caindo _

_Procure a garota com o sorriso partido _

_Pergunte a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo _

_E ela será amada_

_Por favor, não se esforce tanto pra dizer adeus _

**Notas:** Eu sei que COM CERTEZA não era oq eu vocês esperavam! Mas, as vezes além de eu gostar de escrever finais tristes, é bom pra sabermos que o amor de Harry é mesmo verdadeiro! Tão real e palpável que ele a deixou partir!

Não sei se vocês já ouviram que o verdadeiro amor é aquele que deixa partir!

Enfim, era somente issoq eu queria mostrar com a história!


End file.
